monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Talon Show
Talon Show is the 8th episode of Life as a Teenage Monster Season 2 Transcript {Theme Song} Harry: What are you guys planning on doing for the Talon Show? Sparky: We're doing our monster magic duo act. Aster: Our name is, Ecology Magic. Archer: That sounds interesting. Fang: I wish I could be apart of the Talon Show. Fishy: Why can't you? Fang: Uh... {Flashback} was on stage preforming at the Talon Show in his elementary school Fang: When you hold your head up high And look up into the night I'm falling out of the sky (falling out of the sky) I'm falling out of the sky! 'Cause we are- trips on his cape he was wearing, everyone in the audience laughed {End} Fang: That show was ruined for me, I can't listen to it anymore. Harry: "whispers" This sounds like a job for the Ghoul Squad. Sparky: Count me out, Aster and I need to practice for our act. Fishy: Go ahead, we got this. Archer: What're we gonna do? Harry: Leave this to me. {Cut to and old abandoned theater} Fishy: What're we doin' here? Harry: A friend of mine hangs here. Archer: Who's that friend? Boy: 'Scuse me, can I help you with something? Harry: Hey Tobias. Boy: Harry! and Tobias run into each other's arms, hugging it out Archer: Wait, Tobias Noir? Boy: That's me. Fishy: Who's Tobias Noir? Archer: Are you kiddin', Tobias Noir is one of the most famous Ghoulebrities ever! Well, besides Wayte of course. Tobias: Wait, you know Wayte Hauntington? Harry: Yeah, he attends Monster High with us. Tobias: What's Monster High? Harry: You're about to find out, we've got a friend who wants to enter in our Talon Show but can't do to an incident in the past. Tobias: I hear ya, that's why I stopped doing music. Archer: Wait, you stopped! When did you stop? Tobias: 7 months ago, I stopped after I lost in a singing competition, the judges said I wasn't Londoom material. Harry: Don't listen to those judges, you're the best singer I know. Archer: Yeah, you are! Tobias: Thanks ghouls, hearing that makes me feel a lot better. Fishy: So can you help us with our friend? Tobias: Of course, anything for a monster in need. Harry: Alright, let's go! Exsto-monstrum. {Cut to Talon Show} Sparky: And we will have our little plant friend here grow. Aster: Little buddy, do you thing, grow taller than our powerful king! flips a lever on his machine, causing the plant to grow 10x bigger; the audience applauded Draculaura: Next up, we have special guest, Tobias Noir with my Fang! Tobias: You are now rocking with the very best Singer from around the world, I wanna say, hello, hello Everybody calls me by my old name, so lame You can just call me T-Bone Ain't nobody stopping this Tobias' on top of this Coming back to life Straight out of the sarcophagus I'm rapping these lyrics And this corner's my scene Boo York is my town And I'm living my dream, so Can I get a boo yeah? Fang: ... Tobias: Can I get a scare yeah? Fang: ... You see the bright frights on this big city? Things flying by in the Boo York minute Fishy: Oh no, Fang is totally frozen. Harry: We've gotta help him. Archer: But only performers can go on stage. Sparky: I got this ghoulfriends. goes up on stage, grabbing a microphone Sparky: It's the place we all wanna go Be the star of the show When you're out in Boo York, Boo York Do the things that we love the most (Tobias: Uh huh!) Be the star of the show (Tobias: Oh, oh!) Our story's told in Boo York, Boo York, Boo York! realizes what his friend is doing for him and joins in Fang: Other towns are terrific But let's be specific Boo York is the best Tobias: Just read the hieroglyphics Fang: I wanna test my limits, I gotta find a new way Tobias: Got a new name Fang & Tobias: Now let's hear what the ghouls say! Sparky: Go Ghouls, Go Ghouls, Go! Fang: For every time that they told us no (told me no) Tobias: No more stitches Fang: I'm letting them go! Tobias: I met a fly young ghoul Fang: And I'm ready to roll! Tobias: Please tell em' who you are Fang: I'm Fang the star! On a Boo York journey and we want to go far! Feel the music all around me, even in my heart And I like your style! Tobias: And you're the cat's meow! You're the coolest ghoul around and your sound Makes me wannna unearth myself Come from the underground Fang: And the time is right now! Tobias: Or it's gonna be never! Fang & Tobias: Found each other in the Boo Now let's do it together! Sparky: It's the place we all wanna go Be the star of the show When you're out in Boo York, Boo York! Do the things that we love the most Be the star of the show Our story's told in Boo York, Boo York! audience applauded and the ghouls took a bow; the ghouls walked off stage Fang: Thanks ghouls, you really helped me overcome my stage fright. Tobias: You're really good at rapping Fang. Fang: Thanks and Sparky, I had no idea you called sing like that! Sparky: Maybe that's what I should've done for the Talon Show. Aster: Well, there is the other one next month. Archer: Yeah, maybe a trio with you, Tobias and Wayte? Tobias: I would love to sing with Wayte. Sparky: I would love to sing in general. Fang: Hey, I'm still here ya know. ghouls gave Fang a group hug, smiles on all their faces {End} Characters Category:Life as a Teenage Monster Category:Webisode